Dean could only watch
by TheRussianSeahawk
Summary: Dean cheats on you. You leave and five years later, he can only regret what he did as you get married to Giorgio in Italy.


_I randomly though about this scenario of Amy marrying someone other than Dean and he can only watch as it happens before his very eyes. I don't own supernatural and I would like reviews very much._

For two years you had been dating Dean Winchester, he was the man who had saved you from an angry Lucifer and trained you in the arts of combat, he one day confessed his feelings to you on a rainy November in Dallas while hunting down a nest of vampires. But one day while Dean was not home, you decided to go through the voicemail in the bunker while you were alone, you played the voicemail and it said "So hey Dean, lovely date night we had, would love to go out with you again, why don't you break up with Amy and go out with me instead, huh?" after the beep, you felt heartbroken and betrayed, you couldn't believe that he had been cheating on you all this time, you thought he would put an end to his one-night-stands, but you were certainly wrong, you felt as if he had ripped your heart into a million pieces as the tears streaked down your face and ruined the mascara. You certainly didn't care about your appearance as you grabbed your things and started stuffing them into your backpack and duffel bag, you collected all of your ID papers and stuffed them into your purse and you wrote a note that explained everything and you left the bunker and the United States of America, never to return.

Dean's POV

I finally came back from a difficult hunt but I was unhurt and neither was Sammy, as I entered the bunker, I had a bad feeling as I called out "Amy! We're home!" the silence only greeted me, normally she would've run out and embraced me in her passionate love, but now I felt that I needed to tell her that things were no longer working between us and maybe we should call the relationship quits. I suddenly found a letter on the couch that said:

 _Dear Dean Winchester,_

 _By the time you find this letter, I will be long gone. I thought you loved me, I gave you my heart and I trusted you! But I was wrong, I realize that you were a bastard and a scumbag that should've never existed! You are a cheating, lying piece of filth, I hate you, you piece of shit! I will never forgive what I cannot forget, so don't even bother looking for me you son of a bitch! I am going international and am never returning to the United States, so go out with that woman, you lost a diamond while playing with pebbles, and remember this: I will never, ever take you back!_

 _Amy Rosenthal_

I collapsed to my knees and cried out loud "What the hell had I done?" I needed to look for her and say that I was sorry.

Five years later Rome, Italy.

Today was your wedding day on the mainland of Rome and you were marrying Giorgio Bianchi, a wealthy businessman and investor who owned a large amount of stock in the company Lamborghini and he was a multibillionaire, he had so much wealth, he could've owned a private island, but he decided not to waste his money showing off to other billionaires, your white gown was custom designed and had diamonds dripping over the silky folds of the dress, the train was ten feet long and the veil went down your face as makeup was applied and your diamond studded tiara was placed on your head. The day he met you, he felt sorry for you and took you in, eventually you both developed feelings for each other but trust issues plagued your relationship from the start because Giorgio was still recovering from a high-profile divorce when he had met you. When you had made your relationship official, Italian tabloids mocked your relationship as "Mrs. Ex-Bianchi the second" about nine months later after the tabloids came out, Giorgio proposed to you on the beaches of Aruba and your undying love for Giorgio grew and bloomed as the months bled into years, Giorgio's father became impatient and issued an ultamanium to Giorgio "Marry the girl in six months or end your relationship with her!" Today would be a good day, a fresh start from your breakup with Dean. Soon you walked down the aisle when you approached the altar, the smiling groom held your hands in his and the priest the began the speech with the words that you had heard in countless romantic movies, you had certainly not imagined that your dream of such a lavish wedding would come true, you then recited the magic words that would seal your marriage forever "I do" and Giorgio recited the same words and you both gently touched lips and kissed each other, Giorgio put your wedding ring, which was adorned with the finest diamonds from Russia and the best gold from Switzerland and you put on his wedding band which contained the best silver from Turkey and you both cut the cake and danced to Italian pop music and had a honeymoon in St Lucia. Your marriage lasted for a very long time until you died in Giorgio's arms at the age of 60.

Dean's POV

I could only wait and watch and search for Amy, I realized, far too late that I had feelings for her and that I cared for her, but now; I can only watch as she walks with a dazzling smile on her face, as her gown flows right behind her, her crown makes her look like an angel, I wish I could object to Amy's marriage with Giorgio, but there is nothing I can do now, I can only helplessly spectate in her most important day of her life, I will not ruin it as I am not a part of it any more than she was of part of mine. As I watch them kiss and exchange rings, I can only think that I should be up there with her, to be her husband, but now I can only watch as she moves on without me. She had been offered a choice to return to the United States, but she adamantly refused and she chose to stay with Giorgio, I think this taught me that she was truly done with me and was moving on with her life without me, this also taught me that she had more loyalty for her lovers than I ever did for mine, I realized that she was right, but now that I wrecked my chances, I must move on as well. I can only hope that she will be happy, I wish her happiness and health, I wish her a long marriage with her husband, I will miss her, I know she will have a happy life without me.


End file.
